


[立克]桃花扇（九）

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[立克]桃花扇（九）

> 將軍方亮典X小皇子趙立安  
古風abo  
（註：乾離-Alpha 坤洚-Omega 和元-Beta）

（九）

「將殿下拱手讓人 臣寧死不讓」

「方將軍 請你自重...」

欲要說點什麼卻被狠狠吻住了雙唇，已經幾天沒有嘗到細軟的朱唇，如獲瑰寶的悸動猛然牽動著兩顆飄忽不定的心靈。

桃花可再開，情不可復熾。  
趙立安想要推開那人的懷抱，卻不料身子使不上力，癱軟地依靠在方亮典的胸膛。

四處湧來的花香像極了平時小皇子最愛的甜點，比清晨的第一株盛開的桃花來得更動人心弦，濃郁芬芳。然而這誘人香氣卻是來源於懷內的小孩。

趙立安似乎已經神情紊亂，身子發燙無力地依靠著對方，「好熱...怎麼這樣...」

臉蛋潮紅，四肢無力，怕是初潮而至，小皇子果然是甜膩可人的坤洚。

趙立安神智不清地扯開著自己的腰帶，衣襟凌亂的小孩，裡衣若隱若現的透出兩顆紅纓的輪廓，方亮典不自覺地伸出手揉捏著一邊，懷裡的小皇子就發出更愉耳的呻吟聲。

趙立安也驚訝於自己發出如此淫靡的聲音，但身體的異樣讓他止不住對眼前乾離的渴求，可尚存一絲理智想要逃出那人的溫柔，「方將軍...別靠近我...」

「殿下 算臣無禮了」方將軍橫抱起潮期中的小皇子就放上轎子。

欺身吻上那微啟的紅唇，掙扎中的人兒似乎也被情慾昏得漸漸服從。桃花香氣四溢，隱約中趙立安也能感受到對方的灼熱抵在下身，情亂情迷的小皇子想要仲手去碰碰自己點點滲著水珠的玉莖，不料卻被對方搶先一步，玉莖被握在手裡的異樣感充斥著前所未有的快意，櫻桃小嘴中呢喃著聲聲嬌喘。

硬起的青莖就在對方的撫慰下，快意橫生，方亮典低下身含住了那粉嫩的莖身，舌頭的蠕動靈活得讓他像是置身於人間天堂。

後面兩顆精緻的小球也被方將軍含在嘴裡，溫柔如斯地呵護著手中的珍寶。趙立安對他而言，一切都比不上。舌頭纏繞著小皇子那不明顯的皺折，舔掉不斷溫出的清液，轎內吱吱作卻響襯托著趙立安那動人的吟叫，情慾便穿插得更淋漓盡致。

「啊啊...不要舔那裡了....」

很快青莖的莖身就在對方嘴裡釋放了，眼看著方將軍將那濁液一一吞掉。

吻上了小皇子錯愕的小臉，用唇描繪著趙立安的眼窩，動作輕柔得讓趙立安放鬆了些許，方亮典便將他的褻褲全然脫下，手指緩緩地伸進那泥濘不堪的下身，濕潤的內穴似乎不需要擴張就能容下三隻手指，手指被緊緊吸著，但身下人似乎不滿意地扭動著身體。

「安安 都交給我 好嗎」

趙立安眨著淚珠盈睫的雙眼，不知道該怎麼回答，方亮典似乎讀懂了他的意思，「放心 臣不會標記殿下的」

方亮典將那白嫩的雙腿架於自己的肩膀，不少的淫液從後穴紛紛溢出，滴濕了那細軟的墊子。方亮典也解開了束縛著巨物的褲頭，看見對方下身的碩大，不禁有些害怕地抓緊了身下的墊子。

吻上燥動不安的唇瓣，就在身下人晃神的剎那，就將陽物一舉挺進初潮期的身體，尺寸碩大的陽物果然讓趙立安吃不消，因吃痛到皺著的小臉實是我見猶憐，「安安放鬆」

「亮典哥哥...太大了...安安...痛...」

「乖 忍忍就好」

進了一半的性器還有半截留在外面，小皇子已經喊著不要了，方亮典扯開身下人礙事的衣襟，含上了嬌豔欲滴的小櫻桃，舌頭纏著挺立的乳尖打轉著，另一邊就被手指愛撫著，吮吸得小乳尖漸漸轉為情色的豔紅色，紅腫雙乳就算被薄紗擦過也疼痛不已。

舔弄著乳頭在方亮典的愛撫下，身子逐漸放鬆下來，對方便趁機將陽物往內挺進，一下就直到穴心的來勢洶洶，就誘發出小皇子更高亢誘人的叫聲。

「....啊啊...出去...哥哥...」

「但殿下吸得好緊 臣想拔也拔不出」

小皇子頂著通紅的小臉，低頭一看，自己小腹處似乎突起了對方的形狀。

楚楚可憐的青芽不斷溢出清液，下身漸漸適應了對方的臣物，前端抵在穴心時，趙立安就忍不住噴出第二次的白濁。

「臣一次也沒到 殿下就...」

為了不讓對方說出任何調侃自己的話，就用雙唇封住了對方的嘴巴，青澀的舌頭學著春宮圖上的描繪，細細地與對方的舌頭緊緊交纏著，吻得動情時如玉的雙手還纏上了方將軍的脖子，將人更拉近自己的身體。

小皇子托閒人舅舅從宮外搜來不少乾離與坤洚交合的書籍，當然不少得春宮圖，小皇子會時常躲在被窩中偷偷細閱，每每看到臉蛋通紅，也不禁對方將軍有了無限暇想。

下身的律動明顯地加快了不少，方將軍的柳木信引與桃花相得益彰地輝映著。

緊嫩的後穴也適應了方亮典，但是痛感也絲毫不減。交合處發出陣陣淫靡的聲響，沈重的囊袋也重重地拍打在圓潤的屁股上，小皇子漸被快意吞噬了靈魂，雙手抓著對方的肩膀，留下一道道血痕。

方將軍將人抱起轉換了姿勢，跨在對方身上的姿勢也體內的性器往更深處挺入，緊縮的內道把方將軍的最後一根弦線都扯斷。

莫視了小皇子因為痛而輕呼的吟叫，下身就不停歇地朝著穴心頂弄，擦過那小巧的軟肉時，小皇子的聲音就變得更為激盪，方將軍壞心地頂著敏感的小點，趙立安仰起漂亮的頸線，快感讓腳趾瘋狂地綣縮著，平日的小皇子是涉世未深的小兔子，情事上就像是著了魔的小妖精。

後穴不由自主地緊縮了，方將軍看見滿臉淚痕的小皇子，不禁心疼地輕吻上眼中的淚珠。

「安安 安安...」

一遍又一遍地喊著他的名字，嬌氣的小皇子哭得更猛了，如畫的日子就像回到最初，但花開終有花落。

性器抵在了小皇子的生殖腔內，方亮典卻疑遲了。他怕小桃花會恨他一輩子。想要抽出陽物時卻被趙立安的小手扯住衣襟，「亮典哥哥 安安...要你...」

「安安 你知道會有什麼後果嗎」

「知道 無論如何 你都會在安安身邊 不是嗎」

沙場上的冷面將軍，也不禁含淚地吻上了小皇子的紅唇，「今生今世 物轉星移 此情不變」

撞開生殖腔將濁液全數釋放在柔軟的身子裡，燙滾的白濁似乎要灼傷小孩，方亮典咬破趙立安的頸後，注入柳木信引。

小皇子已經完完全全屬於他了。

初潮還在折磨著趙立安，一次又一次的激情便少不了，柳木桃花也能成終成眷屬嗎？

「回去吧 請求皇上收回成命」

-待續


End file.
